1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and, more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device using a micro-capsule and a spacer for accommodating the micro-capsule.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display (EPD) device is a display device that induces electrophoresis of charged particles dispersed in an insulating dispersion solvent on a display surface according to an operation of an electric field and performs displaying by using the optical properties of the charged particles and the dispersion solvent.
The EPD device receives much attention as it consumes less power compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD), has memory characteristics allowing maintaining of a display state without power supply, and in particular, is able to accomplish ‘electronic paper’.
In general, the EPD device may be divided into an EPD device having a film type structure in which microcapsules with E-ink, a charged particles-dispersed solvent, encapsulated therein are thinly arranged, and an EPD device having a structure in which microcup type containers are collectively fabricated and E-ink is injected thereinto.
In the EPD device, a technique for disposing the charged particles formed as microcapsules at particular pixel spaces is important. Namely, for a desired display operation, charged particles need to be uniformly disposed at respective pixel areas. In addition, a charged particle disposing method that may perform uniform dispensing (distribution) in a repeated process is required.